


Coming Home to You

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151), tomakehimfree



Category: Free!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rei, Alpha Rin, Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom!Haru, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Haru knows exactly what he wants, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Makoto, Omega Nagisa, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Rin, Top!Rin, bottom haru, omega Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakehimfree/pseuds/tomakehimfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows there's no way an omega will mate with a weaker alpha. After having been defeated by Haru, Rin leaves for Australia to train, telling Haru to wait for him. Haru hasn't seen Rin in almost three years, but he still holds onto the hope he will return. However, with mating season nearing, Haru is getting more anxious. It doesn't help that this years heat seems to be more intense than usual. Will Rin ever come back to Iwatobi? Could Rin win against Haru if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to You

Haru felt himself stir; his eyelids were heavy as he slowly pried them open. All he could register was darkness and someone’s heat behind him, their ragged panting in his ear almost deafening in the silence of the room. The air was hot and clung to his skin in a sultry haze. Where was he? The setting felt familiar yet he couldn’t place it. Haru tried moving his body to no avail, only feeling the weight of his arousal between his legs.

A hand eased down his back towards his throbbing entrance. Haru felt his trembling legs widen, gasping as a finger pushed in. Another hand ran up the back of his thigh as his upper body lay useless, pliant against the bed. His hips were raised in a typical presenting position that omegas took on during a mating. He knew he should have felt fear, even anger, at being handled this way; yet, all he could feel was a near blissful content. Almost like he was meant to be there. It made Haru nervous.

He could barely discern the noises outside of his own breathing and the quiet sighs coming from the stranger behind him. Haru desperately wanted to turn and see who this person was, but his head felt leaden on his shoulders, weighing him down further into the bed. The wafting scent was familiar, slowly tugging at his memory. The person behind him shifted, hovering over him.

He felt fingers exploring his insides, rubbing his walls experimentally. Haru’s breath hitched at the movement within him, the caress of those walls pleasuring him. He’d never touched himself this way and the new sensations left his body yearning for more. Haru moaned softly when the fingers slipped out, the wetness of his slick trailing down his leg as his hole was empty once again.

Haru could feel them trace their way to his hips as he was positioned again for penetration. He felt the stranger’s hardness against his thigh and his body clenched in anticipation. His arousal still lay heavy between his legs, begging to be touched. A whine left his throat carelessly, leaving Haru burning with embarrassment. The stranger nuzzled against his neck, teeth nipping at his pulse, and hands running up his sides. He shivered at a low voice breathing into his ear.

_“Haru…”_

 

 

The figure thrust in, and Haru’s eyes shot open.

He laid in the bed unmoving, his gasps shuddering out while his eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness. He was left with a sticky wetness on his legs and an erection throbbing between his thighs: telltale signs of the “nightmare” he had just seconds ago. He felt empty, an ache inside that left him wanting, but he ignored it.

He sighed irritably. These dreams were becoming troublesome. More often than not his nights ended up like this, with Haru waking to find the back of his thighs wet with slick and his breathing laboured.

He hated mating season.

“Damn it...” Haru cursed lowly, sighing again as he brought a hand to his temple. His boxers were uncomfortably damp, and he wanted nothing more than to soak in the bath and forget his hormones. Forget everything.

He’d been able to ignore these thoughts for so long. He hated them, deemed them unnecessary. However, as mating season drew nearer the dreams were becoming more prevalent and more vivid. Almost real. The feel of hands gripping his thighs, spreading him apart. The breath on his neck. The blunt force of the other's cock as he was claimed. And they always involved one person - the person he hadn’t seen in years.

On more than one occasion Haru had awoken with his heart racing in excitement, expecting to find that person beside him. And on every occasion he was only left disappointed at his cold, empty bedside. Only left ashamed to think these dreams could ever be real.

Rin was gone; he’d left three years ago after trying to claim Haru unsuccessfully.

To fight an omega, a verbal challenge had to be declared by the alpha. If they were able to bite into the scent gland of the omega, they won and mating would begin. If the alpha lost, the omega would refuse to be mated by them, and the alpha would have to look elsewhere.

It had been close; Rin had grazed the scent gland of Haru’s neck with his teeth before Haru had been able to throw him off and effectively pin him to the ground. Defeated, he had run away to Australia. “To train,” he had said before leaving.

Haru scoffed at the memory, the sting of being left behind still fresh. Haru hadn’t wanted him to leave. He wanted him to stay. To try again and again if need be. Haru didn’t want anyone else but Rin. It wouldn’t have worked, though. The Rin of that time wasn’t ready. He wasn’t what his omega instincts would settle for. So why did Haru’s heart still yearn for him?

“I’ll come back when I’m stronger,” Rin had promised. “When I know I can defeat you.”

And yet no further contact was made between them. No phone calls. No letters. Nothing. Haru hadn’t bothered trying to keep in touch. It would’ve been too much trouble, too high-maintenance. That was more something Rin would do. Rin was the sort of the person to start conversations with strangers, to find something to say in even the quietest moments, to keep in touch with friends.

Then why hadn’t he?

Haru pouted, annoyed at the disappointment bubbling in his chest. _Whatever._ It had been nearly three years now and Haru had lost all hope of ever seeing Rin again. Yet thinking of the possibility that Rin had found a mate oversea, or had even moved on - the thought nearly knocked the breath out of him.

 _Stop thinking about it so much._ Haru’s grip tightened on his blanket. _It’s not like he was mine to begin with._

Erection waning, Haru shook his head and slowly extracted himself from the bed, his dried slick causing the sheets to stick to his skin. He wrinkled his nose at the offensive material, at his body for producing this discomfort. Being an omega was already troublesome enough without this nonsense every night. He huffed and pulled the sheets from his thigh, ripping them off his bed and dumping them in the hamper. _Disgusting._

He bothered a last distasteful look before trodding off to the bathroom.

The humid air clung to his skin, the stagnate wetness stifling. Summer was in full effect and the heat made even walking to the bathroom nearly unbearable.

Haru flicked the switch on and the light chased away the darkness. It was much too early to be bathing as the sun had yet to rise, but Haru really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He needed to feel the water, had always needed it to calm down, especially when his dreams got this unbearable.

Every problem Haru had could be attributed to the mating customs. Mating was quite the ordeal for both alpha and omega. For an alpha to mate an omega, it was required that they challenge them and win -  a long standing practice to ensure strong children were created through the bond.

Turning the faucet, Haru watched as water filled the tub. He idly reminisced on his younger years, years when Rin had been around.

Even now it was quite unheard of for a young alpha or omega to have a partner near the beginning of secondary school, most usually not presenting until the end. Many acquired their heats later, the most common time the last years of middle school. Haru remembered he had been apathetic to the whole notion of mating. He hadn’t felt the effects of a heat, and he didn’t bother to worry over it.

However, that was also the year that Haru had met Rin for the first time. His introduction would have been called quite comical had it not annoyed Haru to no end. The loud voice and wide smile had gnawed at his nerves, yet it seemed to draw him in. However, it was the scent though that had aroused his interest the most; he could smell it permeating the room. Haru was sure the whole classroom could.

The boy was an alpha.

Presenting so early? At that point, Haru had yet to determine of what nature he would be; the same could be said for most of his classmates. His eyes narrowed as they locked with Rin’s. When Haru frowned, the boy only smirked back as if saying his presenting early already made him superior.

What an annoying kid.

“Wow, Haru-chan! Do you sense it?” Makoto had asked, full of awe. “Already showing as an alpha! So amazing…”

Haru had scoffed at Makoto’s praise. “He’s nothing special at all. Just a loud brat. And enough with the -chan.”

Makoto had made a noncommittal hum behind him, but Haru could tell he was still impressed. Even he had to admit it was a little surprising. It was a known fact that those who presented earlier were stronger than those who presented later. To show that early, though, was undeniably remarkable. Haru remembered wondering just how strong this Matsuoka kid would turn out to be. 

A year later he got the chance to discover Rin’s strength would come.

On the day Haru presented himself as an omega, Rin had challenged him in front of the entire class for the right to mate him. Haru was embarrassed beyond belief, cheeks aflame at the proposal. They were barely thirteen at the time. Of course, the teachers had forbidden it, saying it was much too early to be mating. As if that stopped Rin, who threw a fit and still demanded to fight Haru. Their parents had ended up involved, much to Haru’s chagrin. From then on, he knew that life as an omega would be annoying.

Haru didn’t know when it happened, when he had found himself becoming attracted to Rin. It didn’t make any sense. He was loud, brash, and unreserved - the total opposite of what Haru was. Rin had annoyed him. He threw Haru’s senses for a loop and his domineering personality left something to be desired. Why did he keep thinking about him?

The water threatened to overflow before Haru realized and he turned the faucet off. Shedding his clothes he entered the bath before slowly lowering himself into the water, body relaxing. Water spilled over the lip of the tub, but it was of no consequence to Haru, who sank into the feeling of being surrounded by the cooling liquid. The water washed the heat of the air off his skin and the stickiness of his rampant emotions off his thighs.

Normally, Haru didn’t bother thinking too hard about mating season. He could feel it, though; this year was going to be different. As the days drew nearer for the annual mating cycle, more and more alphas were beginning to challenge unbonded omegas, himself included. He was starting to tire of it quickly.

Fighting was bothersome - not that many dare try to fight him anyways. Haru was known as one of the strongest omegas within the school, having fought off countless alphas already. Still, those who dared to challenge him were annoyingly persistent. Most alphas, once defeated, would realize that they would not be able to bond with that omega and would move on to a weaker choice. It was rare that a defeated alpha try again, but some were determined to bond with a specific omega.

Rin seemed to be one of those alphas.

That wasn’t the only reason he was worried. For the most part, Haru’s heats had been weak. He never really felt the need for a mate and, up to this point, had fought off most alphas’ advances with surprising ease. But Haru knew this year would be different. The dreams were an indicator, being more vivid than in previous years signalling a strong heat.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Haru could feel his body wanting, the ache in him growing more rampant by the day. He noticed more alphas were challenging him than previous times, as if they could sense the strength of his need. Perhaps his pheromones changed as well? Whatever the reason, Haru was hard pressed to start skipping school until the mating season ended.

He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the tub. He hated this. He didn’t want a mate. At least, none of the alphas available here. He only wanted Rin.

“Stop it,” Haru whispered to himself. He hated himself for feeling this way. It was unhealthy. _Enough._

Haru took a breath and dunked his head below the water, drowning out any sound above. _Rin. Rin. Rin._ That’s all Haru thought about it seemed, especially as mating season drew nearer.

Why was Rin different from any other alpha? He had tried to claim Haru and failed. That alone should have been the end of it. It was madness. Haru knew he should have been indignant. Someone weaker trying to mate him was impossible. Something about Rin, though, drew Haru. Maybe it was his competitive nature. Maybe it was his stupid romantic ideals that left Haru irritated, yet oddly fascinated.

It didn’t matter. Nothing did. Rin wasn’t here and he wasn’t coming back.

Soon the need for air forced Haru’s head above the water. Troublesome. Everything was troublesome.

Sensing he wasn’t going to calm down even in the water’s embrace, Haru stood and exited the tub. Plucking the stopper, he watched the water swirl around the drain until nothing was left. He padded to the closet for a towel, and slowly dried the water off his bare skin. Haru could hear the birds chirping outside, signalling morning. He knew Makoto would be coming over soon.

 _I guess I can make breakfast,_ he thought idly, toweling his hair of any excess moisture remaining.

Tying the towel around his waist, Haru made his way back to his room to change. Slipping on his uniform, he smoothed the front of his shirt before making his way downstairs. The air was getting warmer as the sun rose higher above the houses around his. A sliver of light streamed into the living room through the crack of the window shade.

Turning on the stove, Haru opened the fridge to retrieve the mackerel waiting for him. He slipped on his apron, tying it behind him before he set to work cooking breakfast.

The door handle jiggled signalling Makoto’s arrival.

“Hello, Haru? You awake?” Haru turned as he heard Makoto enter the kitchen. “Ah, not in the bath this time, Haru-chan?”

Haru scoffed, turning back to concentrate on his cooking. “Lay off the -chan already. I took it early.”

Makoto smiled gently before eyeing the mackerel frying in the pan. “You know, with all the alphas around you may want to cook something with more protein. My mom packed me a bento full of meat. We could always share.”

Haru huffed, his eyes shifting over to Makoto. “Mackerel is all I need.” Turning off the stove, he deposited the fish onto a plate and walked to the table.

“Haruuu,” Makoto whined, “I’m just worried. You seem more tired than usual lately. I was thinking maybe it’s your diet? So…try to at least eat some meat.”

“I’m fine.”

“Haru, just a little.”

“No.”

“But - ”

“Makoto.”

He shut his mouth. Makoto could sense Haru’s tension and gave a dejected sigh.

He understood mating season made Haru unhappy, but this year’s seemed particularly bad. He knew though, why Haru never seemed to want a mate, never wanted to fight anyone.

Rin.

Makoto remembered the fiery redhead and his failed attempt at garnering Haru as a mate. When was the last time he had talked to Rin anyway? Neither seemed to keep in contact with the other.

He worried his bottom lip. If things kept up like this, Haru would surely start running out of choices. He knew Haru wanted Rin, but Rin wasn’t here anymore and he just wanted Haru to be happy, with someone strong.

Haru glanced at Makoto as he sat at the table with his meal, and rolled his eyes. He could tell Makoto was worried. He always was.

“Stop.”

“Wh-what?”

“You’re worried. Stop it.”

Makoto sighed and watched Haru take his time eating. It was hard not to. Haru lived alone and never seemed to talk to anyone other than him. Makoto just wanted Haru to be happy.

“What about you?” Haru’s voice cut Makoto out of his thoughts, making his eyes shoot up.

“What about me?”

“A mate.”

Makoto blushed and shook his head. “Um, I-I don’t know.” Makoto didn’t like fighting, felt it was against his nature. But that was just how mating worked. Omegas were challenged by an alpha to a duel. If the alpha was able to bite into the scent gland on the neck of the omega, then the omega was theirs. “It’s not that I don’t want one. It’s just…” he paused, uncertain. “Haru, do we always have to fight?”

Haru looked up at him and shrugged. “I guess.”

Makoto sighed and sat down, resting his head on his hand. Being an omega wasn’t much different, he supposed, than being an alpha or beta. Betas were very mild, from scents to personalities. They were usually level-headed, able to make decisions objectively. They usually mated with other Betas, not quite strong enough to compete with the alphas. Alphas were loud and challenging, wanting to lead rather than follow. An alpha was much more aggressive in nature; a substantial reason why most fights were initiated by them.

Omegas were like a combination of the two. Their personalities were usually cool and calm, much like a beta’s. However, they were strong, they had to be for bearing children and finding a mate. And they were aggressive when it came to their children. It was in the omega nature to want a stronger alpha; strong alphas bred strong children. The urge to fight was prevalent; even Makoto succumbed to it when he was challenged, though he disliked it.

“Yeah, I guess,” he sighed. “I just wish there was some other way.”

“You don’t have to fight, you know.” Haru finished his meal and set his chopsticks down, giving Makoto his full attention.  “You don’t need a mate.”

Makoto looked at Haru. “That’s true…” he admitted, voice trailing off. Makoto did want a mate. He wanted an alpha that could take care of him and breed in him strong children. He just didn’t quite like the way they went about it. “But we’ll just have to see, right? A new day means new opportunities.”

Haru grunted. “Whatever.”

He didn’t want an alpha trying to claim him. Being an omega was so much effort. He knew he could say no to the offers, but his pride wouldn’t allow that. Either way, these alphas were persistent. And Haru knew if he said no, they would just continue to pester him.

After clearing the table, Haru removed his apron and put on his shoes. Makoto followed him to the front door and waited.

“Almost ready?”

Haru hummed in affirmation. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, the summer heat hitting him abruptly, the humidity already causing him to sweat.

“Ah, hold on. I need to check the mail.” 

Makoto nodded. “That’s fine. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Walking over to the mailbox, Haru noticed a couple of cats lazing in the shade. He wished he could join them rather than head to school only to have to fight pig-headed alphas. There wasn’t much mail, but a letter caught his eye. The return address was unfamiliar, but the name…

Makoto glanced at Haru, who seemed to have frozen in front of the mailbox. His shoulders were tense as he looked at the envelope in his hand. Makoto’s eyebrows drew together in worry. “Haru? Haru, you okay?” Makoto made his way over to his side when Haru didn’t reply. “What’s wrong?”

Haru remained silent as he passed Makoto the letter.

Makoto glanced down and took the envelope into his hand. It seemed normal enough. Who was it from? Makoto read the address, audibly gasping as he took in the name.

“Rin?!”

The name ripped Haru from his stupor and he grabbed the letter back and tore it open, hands slightly trembling with excitement. Rin…Rin had written him!

His eyes devoured the words on the page, barely believing they actually existed. Makoto read over his shoulder, eyes wide.

“It says he’s coming back to Iwatobi!” Makoto excitedly pointed out, as if Haru couldn’t read it himself. He was unsure Haru could even be coherent at this point. “Haru, aren’t you excited? It says he’ll be coming back…today?! Wait, how old is this letter? Haru, when was the last time you got the mail?”

Haru shrugged his shoulders trying to remain unaffected, but inside his heart was racing. Rin was coming back. Beads of sweat formed on his upper lip and he licked them away, lost in thought.

He was coming back to challenge Haru again.

 

 

The walk to school passed in a blur. Haru could barely think with Rin’s impending visit. He could hear Makoto chatting animatedly next to him, obviously excited about Rin’s arrival.

“It’s been so long! I wonder if he’s changed any?” wondered Makoto aloud. “What do you think, Haru?”

Haru looked at Makoto, then back to the road. “I don’t know.”

Makoto blinked, then smiled. He knew Haru was excited, even if he didn’t say it. “Hmm, he couldn’t have changed all that much.”

Haru hoped he hadn’t. In his mind, Rin was still the smiling, loud boy from middle school. The boy with huge dreams, the boy who cried easily. He wished Rin would get here soon. 

Nearing the gates to the school, they spotted Rei and Nagisa. Both seemed deep in conversation, until Rei looked up and spotted Makoto and Haru approaching.

“Ah, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai! Good morning.”

Nagisa’s head whipped around and a huge smile formed across his face. He turned and ran towards them, a happy bounce in his steps.

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Guess what? I finally presented! I’m an omega, like you guys!”

“Congratulations, Nagisa!” Makoto smiled and patted Nagisa on the shoulder. “But being an omega, and presenting so close to mating season…will you be okay? It’ll be your first heat.”

Nagisa was what they called a late bloomer. Normally, people presented in the last year of middle school, but some didn’t present until well into high school. Most didn’t like waiting, since the later you presented the weaker you were, but Nagisa didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

Haru glanced at Rei, who was staring intently at Nagisa.

_Ah._

“Hmm, I’ll be fine. I’m just worried of some crazy alpha challenging me. I’ve never fought anyone, you know? And presenting so late… I’m not sure how strong I’ll be.” Both Makoto and Haru could sense the worry in Nagisa’s voice, his scent tinged with slight fear.

Makoto patted Nagisa’s shoulder again, trying to comfort him. “You’ll be fine. And if you don’t want to fight, you can always decline.”

Nagisa nodded as well, visibly relaxing under Makoto’s hand. “Ah, you’re right! I guess there’s not much to worry about. Though,” he glanced at Rei, catching his eye before continuing, “there is someone I’m hoping will try.”

Rei promptly turned away, face ablaze.

They watched the exchange, Makoto smiling and Haru with his usual deadpan expression. _Too obvious_.

Rei was an alpha, albeit an eccentric one. Most alphas were known to be aggressive with the urge to lead, but Rei seemed to be the opposite of most alphas around the school. He never bothered with mating, usually claiming he had too much studying to focus on anything else. He liked being alone, never went out of his way to pursue positions of leadership, and he mostly hung out with omegas.

He never seemed aggressive, unless his friends were involved. Haru recalled a couple weeks ago when some alphas were teasing Nagisa on not having presenting yet, calling him weak and useless. Haru had never seen Rei fight before that day, but it surely was a sight.

 _Well, that was before Nagisa presented_ , Haru thought, slightly amused. Call it intuition, but it seemed the dynamic between Rei and Nagisa was about to shift into something more personal. _I hope it works out well for them_.

Makoto looked on before remembering the news of this morning. “Ah! Nagisa, Rin is coming back to Iwatobi!”

Haru jolted out of his thoughts once again. Nagisa caught his breath in surprise, features open with shock before they morphed to show unadulterated joy.

“Rinrin’s coming back? When, when?!” Nagisa bounced up and down, grabbing Makoto’s sleeve and pulling like a small child begging his parents for a toy.

Makoto glanced at Haru, who was staring blankly towards the school. “Haru got a letter in the mail from him saying he’s coming back today.”

Nagisa squealed in excitement. “Today!! Yay! Oh, Rei-chan, I can’t wait for you to meet Rin-chan!”

“Ah,” Rei cleared his throat slightly.  “Who’s this Rin-chan-san?”

“Rin-chan’s the best! He was in Mako-chan’s and Haru-chan’s middle school class. He presented as an alpha during their first year, isn’t that amazing, Rei-chan?”

Rei furrowed his brow, contempt obvious on his face.

 _Oh._  Looking at Rei, Makoto noticed the wrinkle between his brows.  _He’s jealous._

“Hmph, it’s not so amazing.” Rei turned his head and sniffed, obviously put off at the way Nagisa spoke of Rin with such high esteem. Makoto would have laughed at the cluelessness on Nagisa’s face if it weren’t bothering Rei so much. 

Makoto chuckled lightly and waved his hand. “Now, now, Rei, you have nothing to worry about. Rin only has eyes for Haru.”

As Rei sputtered, Haru’s cheeks gained a pink tint. “I-I’m not worried! Why would I be?” he squawked, the sudden change of pitch in his voice completely transparent.

“Aww Rei-chan, why would you be _worried_ , huuh~?” Nagisa grabbed onto Rei’s arm, wiggling his eyebrows, while Rei could only try to hide his hot face by pushing up his glasses.

“I’m not worried!”

 _Ahhh, it would be nice to have a mate…_ Makoto considered as Nagisa continued to tease Rei.  The thought crossing his mind made him smile, even though he knew those two weren’t mated. Yet.

A sudden bellow shocked the group.

“Hey, Haruka Nanase! I challenge you!” 

Haru sighed, displeased at the alpha confronting him. Even one day of a break would have been nice. He recognized the boy from his math class as Kenta Takahashi, a loudmouth alpha who used his aggression like a badge of pride.

Makoto looked to Haru, who seemed indifferent, if not annoyed. Now that he knew Rin was coming, Makoto was sure Haru would start declining more of the alpha callouts. He didn’t want to get involved, but decided to mediate the situation anyway.

“A-ah, Takahashi-kun, its a little early, don’t you think? School will b-”

“Shut it, omega,” Kenta spat, “No one was talking to you.”

The sharpness of Kenta’s tone made Makoto’s mouth clap shut, the omega in him making his head bow in submission.

Haru whirled around, placing himself between Makoto and the alpha. It was an outdated practice for an alpha to use their tone to force the omega’s instincts, and such manipulation was now seen as abuse to most.

“You won’t ever insult Makoto again,” Haru vowed, the fire in his eyes burning through Kenta’s skull. “I accept your challenge.”

The intensity of Haru’s menace made Kenta waver, but soon he put on an arrogant smirk again.

“Good. I’ll show you a real alpha then.”

A small crowd who saw the exchange started to form near the gate. Challenges were often very public, as most alphas wanted everyone to know who their omega was if they were to win, and omegas wanted everyone to know their strength should they defeat the alpha.

Though Kenta was brash and strong, he was an incredibly sloppy fighter. Haru dodged the oncoming fist with ease.

  _Drop. Kick._

He fell into a squat, and his foot shot out, the flat of his sole smashing Kenta in the shin. The force of the blow made him drop down on one knee, leaving him vulnerable.

_Uppercut._

Haru’s body exploded upward, his fist slamming Kenta’s chin. The jawline mashed against the dips of his knuckles, and Kenta flew back from the sharp blow.

Haru wasn’t typically so violent to begin with, but the anger against this alpha bubbled under his skin, making his blood run hot. Haru was very protective of those close to him, especially his friends. Especially Makoto.

Blood ran down Kenta’s chin as he staggered into a standing position, pooling at the corner of his lip where he’d bitten his cheek from the punch.

_Weak._

Haru socked the alpha hard in the gut. The single punch sent Kenta doubling over before Haru delivered a finishing kick to the chest. The alpha flew backwards, skidding across the ground before his limp body laid motionless.

Haru glared at Kenta, watching as he slowly rose on shaking legs, a hand grasping his bruised chest before he hobbled off.  

“Haru-chan, that was amazing!” Nagisa gushed, running over to hug him. “You have to teach me how to fight, too!”

Haru sighed, turning his back to the defeated alpha stumbling his way into school to face Makoto.

“You okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Makoto nodded, eyes still wide from the short-lived challenge. “Haru…you didn’t have to do that.”

 Haru narrowed his eyes and turned away. “He insulted you. It’s his own fault.” He could feel a headache coming on. He didn’t want any more alphas challenging him today, not unless it was Rin.

_Where are you?_

 

 

The school day went by tediously slow; Haru’s eyes had glazed over at watching the clock hand move at a snail’s pace. No other alpha had challenged him that day, probably frightened off by his display this morning. For that, Haru was grateful.

By the time school was over, Haru was all but rushing past the crowds of people anxious to get home. Maybe Rin was waiting for him?

“Haruka-senpai! Wait!”

A voice calling out to him stopped his haste, and Haru turned to the source. A girl with long, red hair hurried toward him and he instantly recognized her.

Gou Matsuoka, a beta. Rin’s sister.

He waited as she bounded up to him, panting with hands on her knees when she finally reached him.

“Jeez, Haruka-senpai! I’ve been calling your name since we were inside!” she pouted, placing her hands upon her small hips.

“Sorry.” He couldn’t care less, really.

“You should listen better!” she sighed and crossed her arms. “Anyway, you know my brother’s come to town, right? 

The mention made Haru’s heart race. So Rin was here already?

When she was certain she had his attention, Gou continued. “He told me to tell you not to wait for him today.”

Haru furrowed his brows. Rin didn’t want to see him? He didn’t understand.

“He said he’ll challenge you tomorrow morning before school, and that he wants everyone to know the outcome,” she explained. “He also said not to look for him. 

“Why?”

Gou perked up at the question. “Why what?”

Haru hesitated. “...Why doesn’t he want to see me?”

Gou looked surprised at the question. How was she supposed to answer? Because her brother was an idiot? Because he was too prideful? She looked around as if the air could provide an answer.

“I think…” Her eyes settled on Haru again, her tone unsure. “He wants to feel like he’s good enough to be in your presence. He’s probably embarrassed from losing. But who knows with big brother?”

Haru looked at her, then away towards the entrance. _Not good enough?_

Gou sighed as she took in Haru’s demeanor, letting her arms fall to her sides. God, her brother could be stupid sometimes. “Haruka-senpai, it’ll be fine. Listen, he wants to see you, he really does! He just…has a hard time with losing. He is an alpha, after all.”

When the conversation was over, Haru departed with only a solemn nod. 

So he wouldn’t get to see Rin today. Fine. That was fine. Tomorrow morning then. Haru looked up, determination evident. His stomach felt restless, tightening with anticipation.

Gou watched him leave and wiped the accumulating sweat from her brow. This was crazy. She was worried for both of them, at the weight that tomorrow would bring.

Tomorrow would mark the beginning or the end.

 

 

When Makoto came the next day, he refrained from commenting on the bags under Haru’s eyes. Today was the day after all, and Makoto knew he shouldn’t interfere no matter how worried he was.

The trek to school was quiet, both lost in their respective thoughts. Makoto kept glancing at Haru, who stared ahead resolutely.

“Say, Haru… what if… you know,” Makoto chewed his lip. He knew he shouldn’t pose the question in the first place, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. “What if Rin can’t -  not that he couldn’t, but… what if he can’t beat you?”

The question hung in the air between them, bringing their walk to a halt. The summer sun blazed above them. Haru glanced at Makoto before turning away.

“...He can.”

Makoto grew frustrated, unsatisfied with the answer. “But - ”

“ _He can!_ ” Haru snapped as his head whipped towards Makoto.

Both fell silent. The weighing tension left Haru glaring, and Makoto staring back with sympathy. The unspoken words rung loud in their shared gaze.

_It’s my decision._

Haru turned to start walking again, and Makoto kept quiet the rest of the way.

  

 

When the school gates came into view, Haru scanned the crowd for red hair. Rei and Nagisa were waiting in the requested spot, but it was evident that they were tense. It seemed that Gou’s other job was to inform the entire school of the impending challenge, which had everyone fluttering with excitement about the alpha that travelled all the way from Australia to try and mate with Haru.

“Uh, Haru-chan, Mako-chan,” Nagisa swallowed before calling, his smile tense. “G-good morning!”

He fell silent as they approached, unsure of what to say. Nagisa shifted, fingers entwining with the front of his shirt anxiously. Sweat accumulated over his lip and he absentmindedly licked it away. His shoulders were taut, his normally open demeanor suddenly withdrawn.

Rei watched Nagisa worriedly, not commenting on his lack of enthusiasm. The muscles in his arm flexed as he decided whether it would be a good idea to bring Nagisa close to him. Instead, he brought a hand down onto Nagisa’s shoulder, startling the shorter boy before the other calmed a bit. Deciding it wouldn’t change the strained atmosphere, Rei restrained himself from commenting on the ridiculousness of this whole situation. 

In a breath, Haru perked suddenly. A faint, familiar pheromone wafted, and his heart fluttered as he inhaled.

_This scent._

Makoto and Nagisa seemed to pick up on it as well, their bodies growing tense as they looked around.

They turned to the sound of footsteps.

“Yo.”

Four heads pivoted towards the newcomer that had sauntered up to them, taking in the red hair and haughty smirk that graced his lips.

“Long time no see.”

Haru inhaled sharply at the sight of Rin’s matured body. He’d definitely grown taller - even taller than Haru as Rin confidently met his eye. He wore a white tank and black cargo shorts, the contrast showing off Rin’s muscular arms and  powerful calves. Haru drunk in Rin’s appearance, head to toe. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, keeping it off his neck in the summer heat. The purple skate shoes covering his feet looked well-worn, evident from the fraying holes.

His stance was commanding, a cocksure air in his poise. He had his hands fit into his pockets, chin slightly jutted up and shoulders rolled back assertively in a proud show of his broad frame. His legs stood apart to take up more space, making himself look bigger, more intimidating. His eyes the color of the bloody sunsets over the ocean held a fire that threatened to burn Haru alive. Topped off with the smirk on his face, Rin surely looked the part of a dominant alpha.

Students started to come together in a huge flock, the forming crowd causing the heat to stagnate around them, filling the air with the buzz of excitement. This was what Rin wanted; he wanted everyone to know Haru was his.

“It’s been a long time, Haru.”

Sweat rolled down Haru’s face, the excitement from seeing Rin after so long making his heart pound.

“Rin...” The name came out in a whisper. Haru stepped forward. “I-”

“Haru,” he spoke up, leaving Haru’s words to die on his lips. “I promise if I can’t beat you this time, I will give up. I will concede that I am unworthy of being your mate. Allow me this last time.”

Haru’s heart seized, his breath hitched.

_No._

The word stuck in his throat. What did Rin mean, last time? The thought squeezed at his chest, the tight feeling leaving him breathless. He didn’t want this to be his last time. Rin was the only one he wanted.

But his instincts shot to high alert. His body thrummed with the urge to fight, Rin’s pheromones surrounding him, causing his nerves to go haywire. No. He wanted to yell, to lash out at Rin and tell him to stop, but his voice reduced to a bare whisper.

“Please…”

Yet Rin’s gaze stayed strong, his eyes unwavering in their ferocity.

Makoto’s words from this morning swirled in his head, and Haru’s conviction faltered. What if Rin couldn’t win? What would happen? Would he leave again? The thoughts made Haru sick to his stomach.

“I, Rin Matsuoka, challenge you, Haruka Nanase, for the chance to mate you.” A hush had fallen over the crowd, the air growing thick with tension. “Should I lose, I promise to concede my advances any further. With these people as my witness, Haru, I challenge you.”

The desperation in Rin’s voice evident in the way it wobbled, the way the formality spilled from his mouth. The heat beating down on the yard was intense. Haru was still, allowing sweat to roll down his face unheeded, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Desperation. Fear. Haru didn’t like these feelings. Normally, he was in control of himself, of his emotions. He hated this. Rin’s alpha scent was overbearing, making his omega instincts buzz under his skin.

His mind was racing. He wanted Rin - he knew he wanted Rin - and desperately told his instincts to yield.

But when Rin adopted his fighting stance, he knew he would struggle till the end.

“...I accept.”

The air around was tense and humid, almost stifling, the crowd instantly silent at the affirmation, bodies thrumming in anticipation.

Haru crouched on the balls of his feet, adrenaline coursing through his body. The air drawing into his nose burned as they slowly circled each other, neither daring to make the first move.

The tension seemed to crush everyone, the crowd barely breathing as the two within the circle stilled.

_Fight._

Rin lashed out first, body springing forward to tackle Haru to the ground.

 _Dodge_. Haru swept past in a sidestep, and his hand shot up to grip Rin’s shoulder. _Hook._

He swung a fist at Rin’s face, throwing his whole body weight into the blow. Rin successfully blocked the hit with his forearm, grunting at the force of the impact before he snatched Haru’s arm. Throwing his weight, he jerked the arm behind Haru’s back, trying to immobilize him.

 _He’s gotten faster._  

Haru snarled, his instincts taking over. Twisting his body, Haru’s other arm shot out to smack Rin’s jaw. Rin staggered back more out of surprise than pain, his ear ringing from the strike. His momentary loss of focus was enough for Haru to pounce.

He bolted forward, smashing into Rin before flinging him to the ground, pinning his body with his own. Haru could feel a cold lump form in his stomach; this was almost like how Rin had lost last time. His body continued to rage against Rin, but his mind was screaming for him to get off - to not make a repeat of last time.

_No._

He fisted Rin’s hair and smashed his head into the dirt, his other hand pressing his body in place. He wanted nothing more than for Rin to get up, to overpower him - anything to turn the tables. He didn’t want it to end. Not this way.

Rin coughed as dirt entered his lungs, squeezing his eyes shut as debris flew around them from their thrashing. This wasn’t good. If he didn’t get up soon, Haru was going to overwhelm him. He clawed at the ground and tried to push Haru off, to no avail. The body above him was crushing his diaphragm, making it difficult to pull in air. If he didn’t get Haru under him, he would lose again.

Haru would never be his.

The thought made Rin’s eyes snap open, body charged with a primal desperation. He lurched forward and threw all of his body weight at Haru.

The sudden momentum forced Haru off, flipping him so his back met the hard earth. He writhed desperately trying to get out of the hold, but stayed trapped under Rin’s grip.

“ _Hah_ \- !”

He yelped as Rin grabbed hold of his neck, squeezing until his airway was blocked. He kicked at the dirt under him trying to escape, snarling furiously as he flailed about. Haru’s instincts overtook him as he lashed out, his claws extended as he tried to swipe at Rin’s face. He seemed overcome by his omega senses, pupils blown and lips drawn back. Rin released Haru’s neck in favor of grabbing onto Haru’s arms and pinning them above his head, his grip merciless enough to bruise the skin.

It was now or never.

Quickly freeing one hand, Rin grabbed onto Haru’s head and yanked, baring the scent gland pulsing on his neck. He swooped his head in and bit down, sinking his teeth into the tense flesh.

Haru’s body went limp before he even registered the sharp pain. He tried moving his arms, but his limbs disobeyed his orders, laying useless above him, only his eyes frantically darting around to try to understand what was happening. All he saw was the blue sky and white clouds rolling overhead before he realized what happened.

He lost.

He had been claimed by Rin, and the urge to fight dissipated leaving desire to haze over his mind. The urge to mate overtook him.

Haru wasn’t entirely sure about his surroundings at this point. He faintly heard applause and excited chattering, most likely from the gathered crowd around them. All he could smell was Rin’s pheromones enveloping him, the weight of his body holding him down. It aroused him, making him desperate to move his body, but the teeth in his neck rendered him paralyzed.

The feel of Rin’s sharp fangs puncturing deeper into his gland aroused him, omega instincts taking over once again. The bite marked him as Rin’s mate, bonding them together. It also brought the desire to mate. Haru could feel the induced heat taking effect the deeper Rin’s teeth sank into his neck. His breath hitched as he fought off the moan threatening to escape his lips, still immobilized until Rin finally let go.

Rin lifted himself above Haru, wiping the dirt from his face with his arm as reality started to settle in. The look Haru was giving him, the mark on his neck, the pheromones from his scent gland invading his system, sending his own into a frenzy.

He’d won. Haru was his.

Rin was sure that if he wasn’t so shocked, he’d be crying in happiness. It was all almost too much to take in. All he could feel was pure, unadulterated happiness. Well, that and horniness - from the pheromones.

Haru took a deep breath, and he could feel it. The heat pulsating in his body.

A first mating was always intense; the induced heat made an omega crave physical contact. Haru could feel Rin’s arousal as his own body began preparing itself for a long night, releasing pheromones to induce his alpha into a rut. He could feel the wetness of his slick forming as his own arousal spiked in the pit of his stomach, and it took all his self-restraint not to jump Rin and ride him in front of the entire school.

“Rin,” Haru said calmly, starting to tug at Rin’s shirt harsher and harsher. “Off.”

“H-hey, hey! Haru!” Rin cried, trying to keep Haru from ripping the shirt off his body. “Wait, wait, wait!" 

“No." 

He held back his wince, the building heat in him almost unbearable. The sweltering heat inside him was too hot. Haru began to take his own clothes off, seeing that Rin wouldn’t allow himself to be unclothed. 

The sound of a growl made him look up, and he saw Rin glaring at the curious eyes wondering if Haru was actually going to try and mate Rin outside in broad daylight. 

“Haru, just wait,” Rin pleaded in a hiss. “At least… at least until we get to a hotel, okay?”

Haru could only nod as he was hauled to his feet.

 

 

Hotels were present all around the city. As most fights were very public, it was imperative to get the bonded omega somewhere quickly in order to mate. These hotels allowed for matings to take place anywhere, rooms soundproofed to allow for more privacy. Rin and Haru soon left the school, desperately trying to find the closest one available.

Or rather, Rin was. 

“Haru, c’mon...” Rin’s face flushed as Haru continued to pull at his clothes and bury his face in Rin’s neck. He was embarrassed at being assaulted in public, yet he couldn’t complain either. His own hardness bulged against the front of his pants, and he wanted to bury himself alive as he passed the knowing faces of adults.

Luckily, they found a hotel close by on a busy street. Upon entering, Rin noticed the desk clerk eyeing them closely before smiling.

“Need a room?” Her voice held traces of amused understanding. Rin rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed and looked towards Haru, who was busy rubbing against him and feeling Rin up under his shirt.

“Um, please. Any is fine. One night’s good.”

The clerk nodded before swiftly clacking away at the keyboard. Going through the motions was difficult; Rin could feel Haru’s pheromones making him antsy, awakening his feral alpha.

“Okay, here’s the key. Third floor. Have fun!”

Rin blushed hotly as he thanked the clerk and made his way to the elevators. In any other situation he would have taken the stairs, but he didn’t think they would make it up. He didn’t want his first mating to be in a stairwell.

Rin’s foot tapped impatiently as he waited, Haru’s roaming hands becoming near impossible to ignore. The elevator finally opened its doors, allowing them to enter. The ride up felt like an eternity and Rin kept catching Haru’s hands from unbuttoning his jeans.

“Not yet.” He was at his wit’s end. Haru just whined and continued to rub against him.

Opening the door was a challenge in of itself. Rin’s hands shook holding the key, and it took three tries before he could even slip it into the knob. Finally unlocking it, Rin flung open the door and all but slammed it behind before rushing to the bed.

He tossed Haru onto the mattress before wrestling out of his shirt and crawling over the blanket to join him.     

Haru couldn’t believe it, that Rin was here with him. Joy swept through him with every heartbeat.

_Is this real?_

He raised a shaking hand to Rin’s face, taking in his loving expression. Being here with him, in the quiet hotel room, made everything seem so palpably real. The cool air of the conditioner surrounded them, chilling their heated skin; he could hear their ragged breathing and he knew.

This was real. It couldn't be anything else but real.

Patience gone, Haru quickly shed his clothes eager to further his lustful desire. He could feel the slick running down his thighs, soaking the bed as the need to be filled permeated throughout his body. Haru breathed in Rin’s musk as he unbuttoned Rin’s jeans, the scent making his mouth water as the zipper opened.

He yanked off both Rin’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop leaving them to pool at Rin’s feet as he eyed Rin’s erection with a heady lust. The head was flushed a deep red and glistened with pre-cum, the base slightly swollen where Rin’s knot was.

“Rin, I want to taste…” Haru pleaded, biting his lip while looking up into Rin’s eyes. “Can I?”

Rin felt his face flush as he heard the words leave Haru’s mouth, but he nodded vigorously all the same as. He stepped closer to Haru, who climbed to his knees near the edge of the bed.

Haru took hold of the erection and pumped slowly, studying how pre-cum dribbled from the slit when he worked the shaft. He watched a clear bead slide down, before he parted his lips, letting his tongue trace up the liquid. He felt Rin shiver.

“Haru…please. _Please_.”

Haru smirked up before taking the head into his mouth, eyes never leaving Rin’s. The taste of his pre-cum was sweet, something rather unexpected, but not unpleasant. Though he was inexperienced, he let his instincts guide him as he ran his tongue over the slit, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He felt Rin’s fingers weave their way into his hair while he bobbed his head, watching Rin’s tinted face contort in ecstasy. His jaw began to ache as he continued to swallow the length, but knowing the pleasure he was giving Rin kept him going.

The hand in his hair suddenly pushed, making Rin’s cock ram the back of his throat, choking him. Spit and cum slid down his chin, trailing down his neck before dripping onto the bed as the grip on his head disappeared.

“O-oh, god!” Rin hastily pulled away, the panic evident in his voice. “I’m sorry, Haru, are you okay?”

Haru coughed slightly, but smiled up. “Fine.”

Rin looked at Haru’s red, flushed face - his lips plump and red, his chin and neck wet with saliva and cum - and a shot of lust coursed through his body. He had never seen Haru like this before.

“Haru, I-I also want to try…something. Would it be okay?”

Haru blinked up at him before nodding, a little confused when Rin turned him over, positioning his ass up in the air. He could feel the slick from his body dripping off his thighs.

For a moment nothing happened. Haru wondered what exactly Rin was planning until he felt a slithering heat make its way up his left thigh, and he gasped.

“Ah - ” He let out a shuddering breath as Rin’s tongue lapped up his natural lubricant, his body jerking at the sensation of it trailing towards his entrance. “R-Rin.”

The closer Rin got to the source of the slick, the more his alpha instincts to take Haru grew. Haru’s natural scent invaded his senses, making him light-headed as he gave his hole an experimental lick. Hearing Haru’s pleased noise he grew more daring, lapping at the liquid escaping from the pliant opening before delving his tongue in further.

Haru fisted the bedsheets at the slithery flesh exploring his inside, creating an odd sensation. Not unpleasant, just odd. Still good enough for him to relish in the act, to let out an earthy groan whenever Rin’s tongue pushed in a pleasurable way.

Rin listened to the beautiful noises Haru made as he continued to tongue Haru’s entrance, the taste feeding his arousal further. He endured the impulse to force his cock into Haru, to claim him fast and rough, and drew in his tongue to bring his hand up between Haru’s cheeks.

Lifting his face away from the sweet liquid, Rin slid his finger in, wiggling it slightly as Haru’s walls pulsated around. When his hole swallowed his digit to the knuckle, he started to take his time pumping it in and out.

Haru gasped at the sensation of Rin’s finger teasing him, his blood running hot with a hunger for more, for something bigger.

“More,” he exhaled, breathy and pining. He needed Rin. “More…”

Rin was transfixed as Haru ground his hips against his hand, and he squeezed in a second finger. Feeling curious, Rin hooked his fingers against the convulsing walls, making Haru jolt and cry out lewdly.

“Again,” he panted. He clenched around Rin’s long fingers caressing his insides, wanting for that sudden pleasure that shot up his spine to come back. “Oh god, again.”

Rin pressed down again, savouring the image of Haru’s trembling body, the sound of his cries with each push. Haru gyrated against Rin’s fingers, his hands gripping the sheets as Rin kept fingering that spot in him, making his name spill from Haru’s quivering lips.

“Rin, R-Rin, I’m gonna co - ah,” his body started to quake, his breath rushing out in gasping pants. “Ah, ahh, _AH_!”

Haru came onto the bed below, his cum leaving in spurts as his orgasm rocked through flesh and bone. His body trembled at the force and he almost collapsed had it not been for Rin holding him up.

“Sorry,” Rin apologized, feeling more proud than apologetic. He pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess slick onto the bed before he turned Haru over. Drinking in Haru’s indecency, he gulped audibly. His eyes were dazed, face flushed, lips moist and red. “Will you be okay?”

Haru’s chest rose and fell rapidly with each panting breath, but the breath twined with Rin’s name was soft.

“Rin…”

He reached out to curl his arms around Rin’s broad shoulders, the pressure of hands on his hips and soft blow of breath in his ear turning Haru on more than he’d ever admit. This was everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d dreamed of. He wanted this moment to last forever.

“Please, I need you in me,” he pleaded, wanting. He felt himself get hard again, his hormones surging through his body. “Inside me. I need you inside me.”

Hearing those words, Rin felt his lip start to tremble, chest tightening as he tried to collect himself, willing away the tears that threatened to spill and trying to calm his shuddering breaths. He loved Haru so much, so much that it hurt. Those nights in Australia clutching his pillow, pretending it was the one he held dear, crying as the painful loneliness threatened to engulf him, wondering what could have been. If only only he had been stronger; if only he had been _better_. It all seemed so far away now.

Rin almost can’t believe that Haru is here with him and he admits he’s afraid, afraid of waking up, afraid that it’s only another dream. His wildest fantasies pale in comparison to the reality of Haru’s arms around him, voice calling for him. He drowned in his overwhelming relief, the irrepressible heat as he entered Haru slowly, feeling the damp walls engulf his length. This was better than anything he could imagine.

Haru gasped, his body still glowing in the aftershock of his orgasm as Rin’s length slid against his walls. The girth sent tremors throughout his body, burning deliciously and leaving Haru wanting more. Wrapping his legs around him, Haru urged Rin in further, almost embarrassed at the sheer ecstasy the feeling of fullness gave him. 

Was it wrong to love this feeling so much? He prided himself on being able to live independently, to not give into the primal urges his body demanded, but Rin left his body wanting. The feeling of Rin inside him was addicting and he wanted more.

“Rin, please…” Haru whined. His nails raked down Rin’s back, his hands gripping at Rin’s hair as his hips undulated on Rin’s cock. “Take me… Rin, please take me,” he whispered hotly, baring his neck for Rin. “Mark me.”

The flush on Haru’s face burned with his plea. Haru prided himself on his independence as an omega, but he wanted this. He wanted Rin to take him completely. He wanted to be Rin’s.

Rin stared down at Haru, who presented himself so openly.

How… after all this time, how could he allow Rin to mark him? To be his mate? The tight feeling in his chest returned, and he couldn’t suppress his emotions anymore. Fresh tears stung Rin’s eyes as he laid his head on Haru’s chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat below the skin to calm himself.

“Haru… Haru. I love you. I love you,” he shuddered out, his breath hitching as he sniffed, fighting back the spill of his tears as he babbled into Haru’s chest.. “I’m sorry. I should have called, written, anything. I should ha-”

“Rin...” Haru rested his palms on Rin’s head, gently cupping his jaw so he could meet Rin’s eyes. “Please. Now isn’t the time. Later. Just, please…”

The look of adoration on Rin’s face sent Haru’s heart racing. His throat ran dry as he felt Rin pull out slowly, the hard length rubbing against his insides, his toes curling and legs trembling at the sensation.

“Perfect,” Rin groaned, thick and reverent. “Haru, you’re perfect.”

Haru gasped out, his body twitching with coursing pleasure. “Sh-shut up. Ah!" 

Rin picked up the pace till he was pounding into him, and Haru couldn’t keep his lewd cries from clawing out of his throat. Each thrust left Haru gasping, small noises of contentment escaping with each movement. He held Rin close, clinging onto his solid, rocking body like his life depended on it. Rin shifted, the slight change in position reduced Haru to seeing stars with each snap of Rin’s hips, his nails raking down Rin’s back as he tried to anchor himself to reality. 

Rin’s eyes rolled back at the feelings bombarding his senses, at Haru’s soft heat enveloping him, every squeeze of those walls sending shocks of heat through his cock. He could feel Haru’s nails digging into the skin of his back, leaving marks that dulled with the swell of his heat. Every cry Haru let escape encouraged his libido, making Rin quiver with the need to fuck him into the mattress.

“Haru…” Rin bucked into him vigorously, a growl tearing from his throat as he continued his brutal pace. “Spread your legs more.”

Haru obeyed and stretched his quivering legs open, letting Rin to plunge even deeper into his heat.

“Ahn, th-there, right there, Rin,” his jaw fell slack, his words barely a heated whisper. “Keep going, keep going, _keep going, keep_ \- ”

His mouth lay open as he desperately tried to take in air, the sound of ragged panting and soft grunts filling his ears. Rin nosed his neck, breathing in his scent, pre-cum dribbling from Haru’s member each time Rin pounded his prostate. Rin’s heat was almost stifling, his relentless pace leaving Haru breathless, his slick skin rubbing over his own arousing him more and more. The scent of Rin’s pheromones surrounded him, enveloping him, making him want nothing more than to drown in Rin’s scent. 

“More, Rin,” Haru gasped out, nails digging into Rin’s arms, “Please, more!”

“H-Haru…” Rin lifted himself off Haru and grabbed his hips, allowing for more control. Each thrust sucked him in more and more, with Haru’s slick causing a lewd squelching everytime Rin entered - the liquid running down Haru’s legs and ass onto the bed below. Seeing Haru like this was every fantasy realized, and he couldn’t stop  a deep-rooted possessiveness from taking over his voice.

“ _Mine_.”

Haru could feel every thrust within him shake him to the core.. The erotic noises that should have embarrassed him permeated the air, reverberated off the walls, fuelling his building lust. His cock bobbed with each lurch of his hips, but he couldn’t move his arms to grab himself - could only hold onto Rin’s hands that were grasping his hips, bruising the skin from the vice-like grip.

“Yours,” he managed to gasp out. “Yours, I’m yours.”

He could feel Rin’s knot catching on his rim, could feel the alpha in Rin, his heady scent feral as he aggressively pounded into his body

“Haru, close… I’m…”

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Rin pistoned his hips forward, losing any rhythm he previously had.

“Inside. Fill me,” Haru breathed, “I want your knot.”

Rin shuddered at the words, at the obscene things that he had no idea Haru was ever able to say. To see cool, collected Haru so debauched, asking him to be filled with his cum was almost a dream. Pride swelled within Rin - Haru could barely keep his eyes open, the sensations almost too much for him because of what Rin was doing to him. 

“Kiss me,” he pleaded softly, “Rin, kiss me.” 

Rin couldn’t disobey his lover - not when he looked at him with such need in his eyes.

He smashed their lips together before their tongues slid over each other, caressing the insides of each other’s warm mouths, swallowing Haru’s moans before nipping at his bottom lip. Haru’s lips followed as he pulled away to catch his breath, and Rin was a slave to his imploring whine. He swiftly dipped down to indulge Haru again, bringing his omega into another harsh caress of his lips. 

The brutal pounding of his prostate mounted, building and building till it was too much, and Haru’s orgasm washed over him like a crashing wave. His body tensed and his legs quivered at the explosion of sensation, back arching off the bed as he drew in a sharp breath before crying out into Rin’s mouth.

His walls convulsed and his body tightened, drawing out Rin’s orgasm as well. With a final thrust, Rin forced his knot into Haru before it swelled fully, connecting them as he spilled inside Haru’s heat. The possessive urge to mark Haru as his own unstoppable, Rin clamped his teeth onto Haru’s scent gland again. He could feel his cock flood his mate with cum, the knot forcing it all to stay within the sated body underneath. 

Haru could feel Rin’s warmth fill him, cum flooding his body as his labored breathing calmed and his body quivered from aftershocks of pleasure. The heat had been satisfied for the time being; induced heats lasted for hours and he knew it would flare up again within minutes. He wouldn’t tire of Rin inside him for quite a while; this was where Rin belonged.

“Rin, again.”

Surprised, Rin’s head snapped up from its spot resting on Haru’s chest. “Eh? But...”

“Again,” he said more firmly, undulating his hips to get the point across.

“Haru…” Rin moaned before gathering his wits. “At least let the knot die down first…”

Haru looked up at Rin, who was incredibly embarrassed, evidenced by the red painting his face at how forward he was. Haru couldn’t help but smile, ridiculously happy.

“I love you.”

Rin jerked suddenly, causing the knot to pull and Haru to moan. “W-what?" 

“I love you, Rin,” he said again, firmer. “I love you.”

Rin’s breath hitched and he felt himself grow hard again. His heart fluttered in his ribcage, threatening to escape.

“I- I love you, too,” he replied softly, almost bewildered at Haru’s genuine tone.

Haru smiled blissfully, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, before a sly appearance took over. A smirk formed on his face as he nuzzled his nose against Rin’s cheek, whispering hotly into his ear, “Good, then show me.” 

The night went on much like that, the induced heat allowing them multiple orgasms and causing their libido to be more active than normal. Both Rin and Haru passed out after the fifth round.

 

 

Haru groaned before snuggling further into the warmth next to him and groggily opening his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, the tangles catching between his fingers as he came into consciousness. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the scent of Rin to fill his senses, a soothing presence. He felt the body next to him stir before Rin’s voice disrupted the silence of the room.

“Mm, you awake?”

Haru nodded as his eyes met with Rin’s before kissing him on the cheek. “Yeah.”

Rin blushed and kissed back. “Good morning. Ah, how are you feeling?”

Truth be told, Haru felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His hips and legs were sore, bruises from last night littering his body. His back felt like it had been snapped in half from the amount of time he had it arching off the bed. However, he couldn’t complain as much of it was his own doing.

“M’fine.”

“You sure?” Rin said, voice filled with laughter. “I feel like I fell off a cliff. You’re an animal, Haru.”

Haru felt himself flush and buried his face into Rin’s neck. “Shut up.” He felt Rin’s hold tighten around him.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Haru removed his face from Rin’s neck and looked at him in the eyes. “Yes, we do. Not now though, let's rest." 

Rin smiled and turned, enveloping Haru into a tight hug, face buried in his hair before agreeing, “I’m fine with that.”

They snuggled a good part of the morning, legs entwined and naked bodies sliding against each other. They kissed and giggled, hands trailing the other’s body making up for lost time before they finally decided to get up and leave the hotel altogether; the same clerk from yesterday waved with a knowing smile as they left. Rin gave an embarrassed smile back as he and Haru left the building, walking hand in hand. Standing outside, the sun shining and the humid air dampening their skin, was almost surreal after the night they had.

“So…” Rin started before he was cut off by Haru grasping his hand firmly.

“Come over. I’ll cook for you.”

Rin blushed and nodded his head, not arguing against him. It had been so long since he had seen Haru that he was willing to eat mackerel everyday if it meant more time together.

Haru rested his head against Rin’s shoulder as they walked. The day seemed clearer and the air fresher, his body much more at peace with Rin beside him. Haru was enjoying the feel of Rin's hand in his, the heat proving a casual reminder of the reality. To know those hands had held him last night made Haru's heart flutter with excitement. The walk was quiet, the silence enjoyable as they basked in the presence of the other. That calm was broken by the sound of his phone alarm, the annoyingly chirpy rhythm jolting him from his reverie. Annoyed, he pulled out his phone only to become confused as “Makoto” flashed across the screen. Why would he be texting him?

Rin glanced over to Haru, who was looking his phone, a perplexed look on his face. Rin frowned.

“Something wrong?”

Haru made a noise of uncertainty before reading the text, wondering what Makoto could possibly want. The words on the screen made him stop in his tracks. Rin was definitely concerned now.

“Uh, Haru? What’s -”

Suddenly, Haru pulled his hand with renewed vigor. “We have to go home, right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Rin questioned, confusion clear in his voice. “Haru! Hold on! What did the text say?”

Haru said nothing as he resolutely pulled him back to his house. Rin was getting more nervous by the second. Did something happen? Who was the text from? Rin wanted to ask, but Haru seemed dead set on racing back to his home and his questions fell on deaf ears. Rin sighed. Once Haru set his mind to something there was no stopping him.

They made their way to Haru’s house in record time, the train seemingly knowing the hurry they were in. Once his house was in sight, Haru let go of Rin’s and quickened his pace to his door. Makoto’s text had said very little, only that he really needed Haru to come back soon, that it was urgent. That in itself made him nervous. Nothing was ever urgent with Makoto. He halted at his door, hesitating before opening it resolutely.

Rin jogged up behind Haru and followed him in. What greeted him was unexpected.

“ _Sousuke_?”

A tall, muscular boy with dark hair sitting on Haru’s couch, seemingly deep in conversation with Makoto, turned to Rin, recognition dawning on him before a smile graced his lips.

“Rin? Hey!” he acknowledged before standing. His height was impressive and he towered over both Rin and Haru. “I didn’t realize you would be here, too.”

“Uh...well,” Rin began, a bit embarrassed to share any intimate details. He was definitely surprised; he hadn’t seen Sousuke in years. “Haru and I… you know… But wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo.”

Haru quietly watched Rin and the boy exchange pleasantries before turning to Makoto, who at this point at been staring anywhere but him. “Makoto, who’s this?” Haru questioned, voice deadpan.

Makoto jumped slightly at being addressed before standing and turning to him. Being side by side, it was evident that this person was taller than Makoto, something Haru found extremely surprising. He could see Makoto’s cheeks were ablaze with color before noticing the mark on Makoto’s neck. His eyes widened at the wound. Is this what Makoto needed to talk urgently about? He looked from Makoto to the tall figure next to him. That means this boy was... 

“A-ah, this is, well, um…” Makoto stammered sheepishly.

The other boy, Sousuke as Rin had called him, stepped closer to Makoto before wrapping an arm around him. Both Rin and Haru noticed as Makoto’s shoulders jumped in shock before he leaned into Sousuke, embarrassed, but seemingly pleased. Tilting Makoto’s head, Sousuke captured his lips in a deep kiss, tongue pushing past the entrance of his lips. Makoto mewled into the assault, seemingly forgetting his surroundings as the tongue explored his mouth.

Haru and Rin watched uncomfortably as Makoto responded to the kiss, grabbing onto Sousuke’s shirt trying to drag him closer. Haru glared slightly as Rin cleared his throat trying to capture the other pairs attention. Sousuke pulled away satisfied and Makoto leaned in, trying to follow him and bring him back into another kiss. Sousuke chuckled, whispering something into Makoto’s ear that seemed to pacify him before turning back to the pair in the doorway, smirking.

“I’m his mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok this was very long haha but I finally finished it ayyyy. I hope it was ok! I left it pretty opened ended to allow for Soumako and Reigisa happenings to be written. Anyone can if they want to since idk when I'll get the chance (though I really kinda want to write Soumako smut really badly)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you shizuumi151 for being a really thorough beta!


End file.
